Relato de un simple ladrón
by Ultimate Dimentor Rises
Summary: Un ladrón común y corriente tiene una vida común y corriente, hasta que…


**Relato de un simple ladrón**

**Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

**Summary:** Un ladrón común y corriente tiene una vida común y corriente, hasta que…

**Notas del Autor:**

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con un nuevo one-shot, esta vez uno que sirve como muestra de que es lo que tengo planeado con la trama de la corte Anti-Realista, espero les guste.

Basado los personajes creados enteramente por **mí**.

La historia y los personajes aquí presentados son de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_-Acción-"_Pensamiento_"

_Lectura_

_"Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

**_-Cantante:_**_ Canto_

**_-Escritor: Mensaje_**

**Descripción en pantalla**

**-Personaje: Dialogo _Exclamación_-Acción-"_Pensamiento_" (En pantalla)**

**_-Cantante: Canto_**** (En pantalla)**

**Carteles en pantalla**

**Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

Una mañana más, un día común y corriente en un mundo común y corriente, ¿Qué quién soy? Nadie en particular, aunque sí quieres decirme por algún nombre… Llámame… _Jerry_. Aunque la verdad no es como si eso importara, suelo usar varios nombres y apodos de todos modos.

Estaba acostado sin nada que hacer, mi novia estaba con sus amigas y los otros estaban en sus cosas, yo… Tenía hambre, pero no tenía dinero, desventajas de ser alguien sin hogar… Bueno, hogar sí, pero sin familia, desde que mi abuela murió vivo solo y aunque trabajo de una u otra cosa, me corren de todos los lugares por "violento y maleducado".

¿Pero qué quieren que haga?

Este mundo está lleno de idiotas que creen que teniendo una actitud positiva, trabajo duro y buenos deseos algún día conseguirán sus sueños, por más estúpidos que estos sean, me enferma siquiera pensar en esa gente, que son capaces de sonreír, incluso cuando tienen todo en contra de ellos, ¿Cómo se puede ser tan estúpido?

En fin, mejor dejo de pensar en esos babosos o me saldrán agruras o algo, pues no tengo nada en el estómago, estaba pensado que hacer para comer, cuando al bajar mi mano en mi pantalón palmé a mi viejo amigo y sonreí mientras una idea se me venía a la cabeza.

Mi viejo amigo era un cuchillo que siempre llevo conmigo, por lo regular suelo usarlo para defensa personal, pero también lo he usado para robar cuando la cosa esta difícil, una vez mas no cambiaría nada.

Me levante y me asegure de ocultar bien el cuchillo en mi pantalón, subí al primer autobús que paso por el parque en que descansaba sentándome en el asiento trasero, espere que avanzara un poco, y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad como para que pidieran ayuda inmediata, pero a la vez lo bastante cerca para que no fuera gran problema regresar caminando, lo hice, me tape el rostro con mí bufanda y me levante.

-¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS! ¡ESTO ES UN ASALTO!-Me sentí algo estúpido al decir una frase tan cliché, pero bueno, el hambre no me hacia pensar del todo con claridad, pero si con la suficiente para enfocarme en hacer un buen trabajo para llevar comida a mi mesa, y tal vez darle algo lindo a mi novia.

El conductor se detuvo, pero me puse a su lado apuntándole con el cuchillo en el cuello.

-No se mueva-Le dije-¡Muy bien! ¡Todos tomen todo su dinero y pónganlo en…!-Rayos, olvide una mochila para poner el dinero, pensé rápido pasando la vista sobre los pasajeros, cuando vi en las primeras filas a un chico castaño de ojos azules y cara de idiota con una mochila pequeña y algo desgastada, la fachada perfecta, una mochila barata que parece lista para tirar a la basura no despertaría sospechas al pasar por las calles-¡TÚ!-Lo señale-Vacía tu mochila de todo peso muerto o matare al conductor y luego a todos los presentes en este autobús-La verdad podría haberme quedado con sus cosas, pero no quería cargar cosas pesadas como una computadora o libretas de escuela, solo el dinero para comer.

-Es… Esta bien-El chico con cara de pánico, claramente asustado y tembloroso abrió su mochila y saco un montón de libros y libretas en mal estado, menudo pobre, de seguro no trae mas dinero que el de su pasaje y algunas monedas más por si acaso, no obtendré mucho de él por si solo, aunque me puede ser de utilidad.

-¡AHORA TODOS! ¡Pongan su dinero en la mochila y nadie resultara herido! ¡Cooperen y me iré sin causar mayor problema!

-¡HAGAN LO QUE DICE!-Dijo el conductor, yo sonreí ante esto, era bueno ver que aún había personas realistas que sabían que cooperar era mejor que hacer algo estúpido, volví a ver al chico castaño.

-¡AHORA TÚ IDIOTA! ¡Levántate y empieza a recoger mi botín o le rebanare el cuello!

-Si si…-El chico se levantó de un salto, golpeándose la cabeza con el techo del autobús, menudo pendejo, se sobo la cabeza del golpe y tomo mi nueva mochila antes de meterse al pasillo del transporte y empezar a recoger el dinero y cosas de la gente-¡Celulares no! ¡Ya me se el truco de la ubicación! ¡Tampoco relojes inteligentes si los tienen! ¡Solo relojes normales a lo mucho!-Al llegar a la mitad, el chico se tropezó y cayó de cara al suelo, bufe molesto, en serio, me toco el secuaz-rehén más tarado de la historia, para acabarla de amolar del golpe empezó a llorar-¡DEJA DE LLORAR GRANDÍSIMO MARICA Y TRÁEME MI DINERO!-Dije harto del idiota, quien aun sollozando se levanto y termino de recoger mi dinero, se giró y tomo camino hacia mi-Muy bien, ahora dame mi dinero-En eso de nuevo al pasar por la mitad del pasillo, el patético se cayo de nuevo, casi me lanzo encima a el para golpearlo por desesperante, pero me contuve, empezó a sollozar mas fuerte mientras se me acercaba, no pude evitar sentirme incomodo, así que decidí decirle que se callara-¡YA CÁLLATE PUTO! ¡SOLO FUERON UN PAR DE GOLPES! ¡DEJA DE LLORAR!

-No lloro por eso-Dijo conteniéndose por miedo a que le hiciera algo, y si seguía así en definitiva le iba a hacer algo, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a este marica?

-¡¿Entonces?!

-Ro… Ro… Robar es malo-Este idiota… En serio que quería golpearlo, pero ya estaba cerca de dar un golpe limpio y perfecto, no podía dejarme vencer por mis impulsos.

-No me digas-Dije sarcásticamente molesto antes de que retumbara mi estomago de hambre-¡Vuelve a tu lugar!-Le ordene entre la vergüenza y el enojo mientras le arrebataba la mochila, y eso hizo-Y tu viejo, estaciona esta cafetera para que me pueda bajar-El conductor bien cooperativo se orilló para dejarme bajar cerca de unos árboles donde sería fácil perderme el rastro, sonreí complacido, ya me iba a bajar cuando…

-¡ESPERA!-Una voz me detuvo, me gire y vi al mismo idiota parado en su asiento, tembloroso, pero tenia un objetivo en la mira-Ti… Tienes al… algo mu… muy impo… importante para mí en esa mochila, se me olvido sacarlo, ¿Po… Podrías devolver… Devolvérmelo? No te… te to… tomara mucho-Dijo entre balbuceos de nervios y miedo… No pude evitar reírme en una sonora carcajada.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Lo siento idiota, pero si no lo sacaste cuando pudiste no es mi problema, además si es importante debe ser valioso, así que me lo quedo, tal vez eso te enseñe a como vivir en el mundo real-Me baje de un salto del autobús, decidido a irme.

-¡Espera por favor!-El chico había corrido a tomarme del brazo, la gente en el bus nos vio como si el chico estuviera loco, y tal vez lo estaba, me voltee a verlo molesto.

-Mira no se quien seas, ni por que no entiendes como funciona esto, pero déjame ir o te daré una lección.

-No… No… No tienes que hacer esto…-Dijo tembloroso-Puedes decidir otro camino-Pude sentir como fruncía el ceño, ¿De qué rayos hablaba este idiota?

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Si… Si… Mira, se que la vida es difícil y no es como uno lo espera… Pero… Puede mejorar… El mundo… La gente puede cambiar, hacer de este un lugar mejor, no será fácil, lo reconozco, pero si la gente trabajara en conjunto, podríamos entre todos hacer del mundo un lugar mucho mejor y por ende mejorar la vida de todos, haciendo cosas grandiosas.

-¿Co… Como lo sabes?-Dije en mis límites de contención.

-Solo lo sé… Esta… En mi corazón… Mira, nadie es perfecto, pero si nos ofrecemos como personas la mano unos a otros, ni tu ni nadie tendría que robar para comer, ni por ninguna otra causa, no habrían enfermedades ni sufrimiento, si las personas nos unimos y apoyamos podríamos lograr grandes cosas-Dijo mientras la inspiración le llegaba desconectándolo de la realidad, en eso me miro y me extendió la mano-Yo te puedo ayudar… Solo devuelve a esta gente lo que le pertenece, ¿Si?

Lo mire y tome su mano… ¡Y LUEGO TIRE DE ELLA PARA DARLE UN RODILLAZO EN EL BARBILLA!

El chico perdió el equilibrio, aproveche y le tome la cabeza.

¡HASTA AQUÍ!

Empecé a desahogarme de sus idioteces estrellando su cabeza contra el autobús, el chico balbuceaba pidiendo piedad, pero no escuche nada de lo que dijo pues…

¡ESTE IDIOTA LLEGO A MI LIMITE!

Lo azoto tantas veces que dejo abolladuras en el metal, aparte de la sangre del baboso.

¡¿QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES PARA SERMONEARME?!

Mientras termino de tranquilizarme y de estrellar su cabezota llena de aire contra el transporte, veo a los demás pasajeros, unos miran con miedo, otros tapan los ojos de los niños y un par estaba grabando todo con sus celulares, vaya ayuda de la humanidad era la que tenía este idiota.

¡ESPERO ESTO LE HAGA VER COMO SON EN REALIDAD LAS COSAS!

Al cansarme de golpearlo y ver que ya se acercaban otros autos y alguna que otra patrulla me decido darme a la fuga, no sin antes clavarle en un costado mi cuchillo y dejarlo tirado en el suelo, el golpe no era mortal, pero si le dejaría mucho daño y con el cuchillo aun en mi poder nada podría apuntar en mi contra una vez lo lavara, así que salí corriendo.

/

Habían pasado ya unos cuantos días, las investigaciones se habían cerrado de forma inconclusa gracias a los oficiales corruptos y flojos, hasta cierto punto se podría decir que me volví famoso, pues el video donde le daba una lección de la realidad a ese tonto se hizo viral…

Hablando de ese tonto, al llegar a mi casa vi mi botín y encontré en su mochila en un bolsillo oculto una memoria USB, su gran "tesoro"… _Puaj_… Vaya tontería.

Supongo que pensaras que este tonto tenía información importante en esta memoria, ya sabes cosas realmente importantes, pero ¿Qué tenía la susodicha memoria?

¿Documentación importante? Hubiera sido algo mejor para arriesgar su vida así.

¿Información de alguna empresa o algo por él estilo? Eso daría dinero, lo cual haría lógico todo.

¿Sus trabajos de la escuela de los cuales de seguro no tenía copias? Por favor, de seguro hasta podría uno alegrarse de perder eso con la excusa de que lo robaron para no entregarlo

Para nada, ¿Realmente quieren saber que había?

Historias.

Como lo oyes… Historias, documentos de Word con historias escritas por este idiota… Aparte de su diario.

Aun no comprendo como alguien podría arriesgar su vida por esta basura.

¿Qué estoy siendo muy grosero dices? Por favor, si leyeras toda la basura que tuve que leer también estarías molesto como yo que alguien hiciera tanto por tan poco.

La galería de historias pendejas que escribió este payaso era increíble, sentía que mis neuronas morían cada que leía algo de este pendejo. Solo seguía leyendo porque no tenía nada más que hacer.

Primero leí su diario y quise pegarme un tiro, este chico hablaba diario de como le iba mal en su vida, desde caer por las escaleras, hasta ser avergonzado frente a toda su clase, a veces por su culpa, a veces por a culpa de otros, pero siempre el pendejo se esforzaba por verle el lado positivo a todo, ya sea aprender una lección o jurarse ser mas precavido, nunca, pero nunca terminaba sin ver algo positivo, incluso si fuera como hallar una aguja en el pajar, y siempre terminaba diciendo que el día siguiente sería un día mejor, de las nauseas que me daba el positivismo de este idiota me daban ganas de vomitar, para después golpearlo de nuevo.

Pero si este chico era un idiota a la hora de documentar su vida, era un pendejo total a la hora de inventar fantasías, había casi de todo, desde un pendejo que quería destruir la realidad porque quería hacerla un mundo mejor, una pendeja que se enamoro de un idiota por una foto, tres chicas con el mismo nombre que se enfrentaban en un concurso subnormal, un asesino que se enamora de su victima en el otro mundo (Que de paso la victima bien idiota le corresponde), un par de idiotas haciendo desmadre en una base militar infestada de robots asesinos, un tonto que prometía liberar a su amada aunque este era un debilucho total, un idiota que destruyo la realidad solo por besar a una niña, un samurái que era re sumiso a los deseos sexuales de sus amos, una batalla de tipos random contra un loco random que explotaba una ciudad, dos inmortales peleando a muerte, unas lesbianas agradecidas, un idiota que se dejo robar el cuerpo y mato a su esposa en otro cuerpo, un fantasma que beso a su amor vivo matándolo, unos pinches dioses cósmicos reseteando la realidad… por alguna razón, personas ayudando después de un terremoto, un torneo idiota de seres fantásticos peleando por idiotas, dos otakus discutiendo que anime es mejor, un idiota extrañando a su alíen que se fue, una mujer que por idiota termino literalmente en la luna perdiéndose los primeros años de sus hijos, unos hermanos que pelean por el amor de una chica que al final resulto ser lesbiana, unos adolescentes pendejos que por un aroma terminaron en orgia, un baboso que por pedir mal un deseo vio como sus padres lo concibieron y la más pendeja de todas, un baboso que se consiguió un trabajo donde lo podían matar, pero por pobre se quedaba en ese pinche trabajo culero, realmente historias terribles, pero de lo malas que eran, porque no tenían algo primordial.

**NO ERAN REALISTAS…**

Ninguna de las cosas que leí serian plausibles en la realidad, los personajes no parecían humanos, eran pinches caricaturas que solo estaban ahí para hacer avanzar las cosas y hacer el idiota de vez en cuando, realmente si el cáncer se diera por leer una mala historia, ya hubiera muerto desde el primer parrafo de la primera historia.

Las únicas 2 historias de este tonto que puedo decir eran rescatables fueron una donde un científico tratando de curarse de sus enfermedades crea una epidemia zombi (Aunque el torneo subnormal era continuación de esta historia, con seres fantásticos donde estos pelearían para ver quien se encargaba de la amenaza zombi) y otro donde un chico se adentra en un bosque maldito y termina suicidándose por las alucinaciones que una mordida de una criatura extraña le dio.

Digo que estas eran rescatables pues se sentían más reales, no porque no tuvieran esos elementos que tanto detesto, si no por que al menos tenían un final trágico, como en la vida en vez de forzar un final feliz, aunque supongo que, con el torneo idiota que se iba a sacar el pendejo algo como que con la magia todos los zombis se curan o algo por el estilo, menos mal que no llego a escribir lo que seguía o me saldría una ulcera.

Ya solo me quedaban 4 historias, pero ya no podía más, las miré de reojo y vi que eran las historias de un grupo de superhéroes, otra de otro grupo de heroes, pero estos estaban uniformados en trajes ajustados y que hacen poses todo el tiempo, una donde una asociación de idiotas cazaba monstruos alrededor del mundo y otra pendejisima historia donde un marginado social recibe un traje legendario que le da el poder de pelear con monstruos gigantes con… Velocidad, ni siquiera le hacia crecer al tamaño de los monstruos gigantes, simplemente le hacía correr muy rápido.

Incluso viendo fragmentos de reojo no pude mas con estas pendejadas y decidí salir a comer algo, no sin antes hacer lo que tuve que hacer desde el principio, formatear la memoria para acabar con toda esa basura de disque historias gratuitas.

¿Qué cómo sé que eran gratuitas?

Todas las historias tenían una leyenda donde el pendejo mencionaba que toda esta basura la había hecho por diversión y amor al arte sin fines de lucro, supongo que publicaba esta porquería en un blog o algo así, lo cual hace que no pueda hacer mas que pensar en lo pendejo que fue por la forma en que se arriesgó para recuperarla, ósea no solo pasaba su tiempo libre escribiendo toda esa basura, sino que además no pedía nada a cambio.

Ya decía Einstein que solo había dos cosas infinitas, el universo y la estupidez humana, y con dudas sobre la primera.

En fin, decidí ir a comer una milanesa, después de todo, aun tenia dinero de aquel asalto, decidí ir a una fonda cerca de mi casa.

En el camino, pasando por un parque una voz hizo que me frenara.

-¡Alto ahí!-Me gire y vi sorprendido a un par de policías acercándose a paso firme, ¿Me habrán descubierto?... Estaba a punto de ponerme a correr cuando el oficial que me detuvo volvió a hablar.

-¿Tiene licencia para vender en la calle?

En eso me giro y veo junto a mi a una señora, tal vez indígena por su ropa, con una canasta de churros junto a bolsas de papel bajo un plástico, obviamente una vendedora ambulante.

-Yo… No…-Dijo balbuceante la mujer mientras veía a los policías sin saber a cuál de los dos ver fijamente.

-Entonces le pediremos que se retire y deje de estorbar en la vía pública o si no…-El oficial se detuvo a propósito para dar un aire dramático.

-¿Si no qué?-Pregunto la señora con algo de miedo.

-Nos la tendremos que llevar-Dijo el otro oficial.

-Pero si no estoy estorbando-Replico la mujer-El espacio en el parque es demasiado grande y tengo ordenes de no irme hasta acabar de vender todos mis churros.

-Entonces déjeme ayudarle-Y sin mas uno de los oficiales le tiro la canasta al suelo, dejando desperdigados todos los churros e incomibles-Asunto arreglado, ahora retírese-Y se fueron los dos agentes mientras reían, debo admitirlo, me molesto un poco eso, pero yo no voy a meter las manos por una desconocida, simplemente di media vuelta y seguí mi camino, comprobando una vez mas la gran porquería que era el mundo real, teniendo en frente a los delincuentes, los policías que según están para proteger al inocente, prefieren ir en contra del débil que busca hacer dinero de manera mas o menos honorable, por eso deje de trabajar así, la única manera de salir adelante en este mundo es pisando a los demás.

Al llegar a la fonda, me senté en la barra y pedí una milanesa, mientras comía me llamo la atención la televisión del lugar, donde pasaban el video donde le daba una lección a ese idiota, otra vez, después paso una reportera.

**-Reportera: Y como pueden ver, este video que refleja la inseguridad que se vive en las calles de nuestra ciudad solo demuestra el nivel de insensibilidad que tiene nuestra sociedad hoy en día, y la joven víctima, se encuentra hasta el día de hoy en el hospital a mis espaldas en la lucha por su vida después de semejante paliza, el joven llamado Ar…-En eso un doctor llega con la reportera y le susurra algo al oído-Ay… Bien estudio, nos acaban de informar que el joven acaba de perder la vida hace no mucho más de 10 minutos.**

Por alguna razón pensé lo siguiente, el camino entre la fonda y mi casa no es de más de 10 minutos, pero decidí ignorar ese pensamiento.

**-Reportera: Los médicos intentaron revivirlo por todos los medios posibles, pero simplemente no hubo respuesta, así que así se acaba esta trágica historia, donde un joven ve aplastados y destruidos sus sueños y su vida por culpa de la delincuencia en las calles, realmente no podemos más que enviarle nuestras condolencias a los familiares de este chico y no dejar este caso en el olvido, para que no vuelva a repetirse una tragedia como esta, adelante estudio.**

Solté un suspiro molesto, no por que hubiera muerto el pendejo, si no por que me molestaba esa hipocresía de los medios, siempre diciendo lo mismo sobre la muerte, que lamentan la muerte de alguien a quien nunca conocieron y que ojalá nunca lo olviden, cuando ya al siguiente día ya están hablando del nuevo muerto, además, tal vez si vieran las historias tan estúpidas que este escribía igual que yo sentirían alivio de tener un inútil menos desperdiciando oxígeno.

Seguí comiendo un rato cuando algo extraño paso, la tele perdió la señal, o eso creímos todos los presentes, pues la imagen se perdió y esta emitió potentes y molestos chirridos y ruidos, hasta que imágenes bien bizarras y aleatorias empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla, todos los que estábamos en el local veíamos extrañados aquel suceso, pues incluso la tele hacia ruidos extraños que no podría describir fácilmente, me gire y note que los celulares en las mesas les pasaba lo mismo, y entonces…

Paso…

La televisión enfoco al fin algo, o más dicho a alguien. Era un hombre extraño sentado en una especie de trono, el tipo estaba ataviado en una armadura con todo y casco, el casco parecía roto exponiendo el área de su boca, la cual estaba llena de sangre, me preguntaba si acaso era el comercial de alguna loca película, pero algo no andaba bien, por alguna razón la imagen de ese sujeto hacia que me helara la sangre, tenia pavor, miedo, y no entendía por qué…

¡POR EL AMOR A LA REALIDAD SOLO ERA UN TIPO SENTADO EN UNA SILLA!

¡Y ENCIMA EN LA TELEVISIÓN!

¡NO HAY MANERA DE QUE ME VEA!

…

¿O sí?...

**-¿?: Saludos es… ri… rea… ta…**

Hubo interferencia en ese saludo, así que no se si realmente oí lo que creí oír.

**-¿?: Me presento ante ustedes, soy Dimentor, pero a fin de evitar confundirme con otro de los tantos Dimentors que hay por ahí, pueden llamarme Canimentor, soy uno de los caballeros la "Corte" y un orgulloso general del ejército infinito.**

Dijo con un porte que demostraba un orgullo desmedido por ser el y la posición en la que estaba.

**-Canimentor: Les tengo lamentables y excelentes noticias, primero las malas, su mundo ha resultado infectado con un alto índice de… Realismo.**

Dijo como si decir la palabra le resultara desagradable, escupí el bocado que tenía en la boca, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, algo me daba muy mala espina e incomodidad.

**-Canimentor: Pero descuiden, yo, el ejército infinito y la gran corte Anti-Realista nos sentiremos honrados de curar su mundo, la cura será un poco dolorosa, pero descuiden, cuando terminemos habrán olvidado todo, ahora solo no se muevan y terminara esto más rápido de lo que creen y antes de que se den cuenta su mundo se habrá alzado de las cenizas, renacido, vigoroso y saludable, completamente liberado del cáncer realista, así que recuerden, no se muevan-Dijo mientras en su boca se formaba una grotesca sonrisa.**

Quise creer, en serio quise creer que era el tráiler de una película malísima, pero mi mal rollo no era por nada, ni bien termino la transmisión una explosión se escucho cerca de donde estábamos, inmediatamente me asomé junto con los otros y no había palabras para describir lo que veía.

**El día del juicio final…**

Sería la forma más cercana para describirlo, pero en vez de trompetas, una serie de sirenas eran las que inundaban nuestros oídos, no había ángeles, pero si una especie de soldados astronautas que descendían del cielo a distintas velocidades, la gente huía del fuego de ese ejercito fuera de este mundo, pero era inútil, persona que entraba en su mira, persona que era disparada con un haz de luz que los hacía desaparecer.

Yo y los demás en el restaurante estábamos atrincherados ahí, pero no por mucho…

-¡NO SE MUEVAN!-Grito una voz grave y profunda junto al sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose.

Ni bien empezamos a apagar las luces y cerrar las puertas, uno de esos soldados entro por la ventana y empezó a disparar a todos los presentes, hombres, mujeres y niños.

Me tire debajo de la barra, asomándome para verlo mejor, su armadura por el exterior parecía plástico negro, pero no debía ser, pues un cliente algo fornido le llego por detrás con un cuchillo para detenerlo, pero cuando el cuchillo toco la superficie de la armadura, el cuchillo se quebró como cristal, el valiente hombre fue golpeado en la mandíbula con el arma del soldado antes de ser acribillado con esos disparos infernales, me escondí mejor, pidiendo que no me viera, a los pocos segundos el silencio se hizo total.

Entonces el soldado se puso a dar pasos, sabia que era el por que sus pasos eran sonoros, como de unos zapatos de metal y no el típico zapato de cuero, se acercaba a mí.

Estaba aterrado, el corazón se me aceleraba, los pasos se aproximaban cada segundo más, si fuera religioso empezaría a rezar, pero nunca creí en esas cosas, siempre lo considere una tontería, y viendo a estos soldados futuristas atacando mí hogar solo me hacía pensar que nunca existiría algo así como un dios, pues un dios no dejaría que esto pasara, por más cruel que fuera…

A menos que el fuera el cruel que por lo que todo esto estuviera pasando.

La barra se empezó a levantar de a poco, era mi fin, pero entonces el soldado soltó la madera cuando sonó un sonoro comunicador, seguramente instalado en la armadura de ese soldado.

-¡Rey A llamando a todas las unidades en el área! ¡Rey A llamando a todas las unidades en el área! ¡RESPONDAN! Hemos descubierto un grupo de objetivos primordiales reuniéndose cerca de ustedes, les envió las coordenadas, los que eliminen a estos obtendrán algunas recompensas especiales, pero apresúrense que el tiempo es oro.

-Genial, están cerca-Dijo el soldado con una voz completamente diferente a la que uso al entrar, una mas juvenil, o eso creía, tal vez del miedo escuche mal.

Me debatí si salir o no, realmente era peligroso allá afuera, pero, ¿Realmente era seguro acá dentro?

En eso estaba cuando recordé algo importante, mi novia…

No sabía si ya había muerto o si seguía viva, pero tenía que saberlo, salí corriendo pegándome a las paredes para no ser visto, pero al doblar en una esquina fui arrastrado por un tumulto de gente que estaba escapando en estampida, alguien me tomo de la mano, tal vez pensando que era otra persona, el punto es que se aferró a mí y arrastro junto con la estampida humana hasta una de las pequeñas plazas de la ciudad.

-¡LOS DEMONIOS SE HAN IDO PARA EL OTRO EXTREMO DE LA CIUDAD!-Dijo alguien desde el segundo piso viendo todo desde la ventana mientras cerraban las puertas principales.

La gente se trato de calmar un poco, tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando, yo mismo suspire y pensé, esto claro que no esta pasando, es solo un mal sueño, solo eso, en cualquier momento despertare y…

-¡¿DEMONIO?! Jaja, esa es buena-Dijo una voz que nos volvió a asustar a todos, el tumulto de gente y yo vimos en varias direcciones, buscando al que hablo, pero no encontramos nada-Yo los llamaría mas bien, los soldados más efectivos y a la vez más fáciles de engañar y manipular, pero cada quien maneja e interpreta la realidad a su modo, supongo yo.

El oír esa voz… Esa voz me era familiar, pero… ¿Dónde la escuche antes?, pero más importante, ¿De dónde había salido?

Eso nos preguntábamos todos.

-Aquí arriba y en medio… Sobre la fuente distraídos-Todos nos giramos a la fuente central de la plaza, otra cosa fuera de este mundo estaba ante nosotros, de la parte superior de la boca hacia abajo era un simple tipo en bata de laboratorio, pero en la cabeza, tenía un casco de pesadilla, un casco de metal aparentemente atornillado a su cráneo, con algunas antenas saliendo de él, y en medio de la cara, lo que parecía ser un visor circular, pero en medio del rostro, dándole la apariencia de un ciclope-Me presento, soy el Doctor Psycho, Super Genio-Dijo en una presentación incluso más petulante que la del loco en armadura de la tele-El científico de la corte Anti-Realista a sus órdenes… Descuiden, no vengo con intensiones hostiles… Bueno, no a menos que me provoquen-Dijo en un tono de voz que no podría describir como amenazador o amistoso-Les presento mi último invento-Dijo sacando lo que a primera instancia parecía una batidora-¡LES PRESENTO EL DESLÓGICALIZADOR! Un disparo de esta belleza y sus seres serán desprendidos tanto en cuerpo, mente y alma de todo rastro de lógica, aun no lo he probado, pero es ahí donde entran ustedes-Dijo señalándonos-Accedan a ser mis sujetos de prueba para mi bebe, y yo los salvare del ejército infinito, descuiden, el propósito de esto es poder curarlos sin necesidad de cometer en todos los mundos realistas barbaries como la que en estos momentos acontece en su mundo, y claro de una forma indolora y segura para lograr nuestro objetivo.

Todos nos quedamos callados e incrédulos, otro valiente hizo algo de lo que todos nos arrepentiríamos, alguien lanzo una piedra de escombro directo a la cabeza del científico loco, este la recibió de lleno en el visor, perdiendo el equilibrio, pero para nuestro asombro, este no cayo al suelo, si no que se quedo parado en la fuente en un ángulo de 45 grados, nadie de los que estábamos ahí podía creerlo, este tipo estaba desafiando la gravedad como si nada.

-¡¿ESO IBA HACIA MÍ?!-Pregunto el científico furioso con su visor roto-¡HIJOS DE SU… REALISTISIMA MADRE! ¡MI AMO ME ORDENO ENCONTRAR UNA FORMA DE DESREALISTIZARLOS MÁS HUMANA Y POR LAS BUENAS! ¡PERO NO SE LO MERECEN!-Dijo girando una perilla en su batidora con furia-¡DESPÍDANSE DE SU AMADA LÓGICA!

El científico loco empezó a disparar de forma descontrolada un rayo rosa de su invento, me atrinchere detrás del escaparate de una tienda, al lado mío se encontraba un chico asustado que me pareció tremendamente familiar, lo vi un segundo y lo identifique, era uno de los chicos que me grabo ese día que apalee a ese ingenuo soñador, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, el rayo rosa lo golpeo, vaporizándolo frente a mis ojos, en ese momento supe que no podía permanecer mas ahí, donde ese loco disparaba sin ningún tipo de control.

Vi a mi alrededor y vi la salida de emergencia de la tienda en la que estaba, rápidamente me escabullí y abrí la puerta para salir, cerrándola inmediatamente esperando que ese lunático no me hubiera visto, termine de nuevo en la calle, un callejón con grandes contenedores de basura, me tire al suelo un momento para respirar y preguntarme que rayos estaba haciendo y que haría ahora, cuando lo note…

El cielo se había vuelto rojo, rojo sangre, fue entonces que lo entendí, era el final, no había nada que se pudiera hacer, estos locos acabaron con mi mundo en pocos minutos, o creo pocos minutos, todo está pasando tan rápido que no termino de entender… Y todo, aparentemente, por estar en lo correcto y ser normales, ¿Qué clase de loco iniciaría algo como esto?

Cerré los ojos una vez mas deseando con todas mis fuerzas despertar en mi casa, en mi aburrida vida común y corriente, pero nada de eso paso, tal vez y recordaba todo mal y yo fui el golpeado en el asalto y ahora estaba en un coma alucinógeno como castigo a mi crimen…

¡NO! Esas son tonterías… Aunque, ¿Qué puede ser considerado tontería cuando el mundo se está desmoronando y la realidad se pone de cabeza?

Un grito me despertó de mis pensamientos, a lo lejos, para mi incredulidad, vi algo directamente sacado de un anime o una obra de Lovecraft, o algo muy cercano a eso, una mujer, siendo atrapada por un tentáculo gigante, con un patrón de piel peculiar, parecido a rombos negros y blancos, un niño emo trataba de evitar que el tentáculo se llevara a su madre, viéndolos más detenidamente reconocí a la mujer como una de las madres que tapo los ojos de ese niño en el autobús, pero otro tentáculo apareció y se llevó también al niño.

Todo esto era horroroso…

El mundo se caía a pedazos y tarde o temprano caería con él…

A menos que…

Rápidamente saque mi cuchillo sin el cual nunca salía, la muerte era mejor que toda esta locura, si iba a caer, prefería que fuera por mi mano a la de este ejercito infernal, tome la empuñadura con fuerza dispuesto a clavarme el cuchillo justo debajo de las costillas, lo levante determinado cuando la oí.

_-Amor._

Esa voz… Era la voz de… ¡¿MI NOVIA?!

_-Por aquí._

-Amor, ¡¿Dónde estás?!

_-Por aquí._

La busque con la mirada, pero no veía nada, ¿Acaso el miedo y la desesperación me hacían alucinar?

_-Por aquí._

En eso una lata sale rodando de un callejón cerca de mí, inmediatamente lo interprete como su señal de que estaba oculta ahí, por lo que ni corto ni perezoso entre en el callejón sin salida, incluso de día era un callejón oscuro y peligroso, pero en la situación actual ningún lugar era seguro, al menos verla una última vez tranquilizaría mi alma.

-¿Amor?-Pregunte al aire, pero cuando pase el gran contenedor de basura, la sensación de peligro volvió a golpearme como un auto a toda velocidad.

_-Caíste._

Dijo una voz masculina nada parecida a la de mi novia. Pero eso dejo de importar cuando un fuerte golpe me dio de lleno en toda la cara tirándome al suelo.

Y entonces lo vi…

Estaba ahí parado frente a mí, vestido con una simple túnica negra de tela, su traje era como la combinación de un traje de ninja, un disfraz de parca para Halloween y un burka, aparte de un brazalete blanco casi a la altura del hombro, todo lo demás era esa túnica negra, la túnica era de tela holgada, sus ojos rojos eran la única parte visible de su cuerpo y me miraban con un enmarcado odio, cuando me moví para incorpórame, este rápidamente me propino una patada en el estómago sacándome el aire y dejándome caer al suelo.

-Levántate-Me ordeno con una voz tan iracunda, que si esta fuera un cuchillo me hubiera cortado, lo vi y note que estaba en una pose de pelea como la de los boxeadores, por alguna razón, de nuevo sentí esa sensación de oír voz familiar que no podía identificar donde la escuche-¡QUÉ TE LEVANTES!-Dijo agarrándome del cuello y levantándome para ponerme contra la pared, me vio a los ojos un momento antes de decir-Siempre igual… Asquerosa rata-Dijo con un toque tan despectivo que me hacía helar la sangre.

-Te… ¿Te conozco?-Pregunte extrañado, el tipo me soltó solo para propinarme una serie de golpes y ganchos en la cara.

-Tu no me conoces a mi rata inmunda… Pero yo te conozco a ti…-Dijo como si cargara un gran asco y repulsión hacia mí.

-¿Cómo…?-Antes de terminar de formular la pregunta, este me volvió a golpear en la cara, pude sentir como mi mandíbula se desencajo y empezaba a brotar sangre de la misma.

-Siempre igual, ¿No? Preguntándose por que pasan las cosas, pero no queriendo admitir el daño que ustedes mismos hacen-Dijo de nuevo con desdén sin que yo pudiera terminar la pregunta.

-¿Por…?-Antes de preguntar por qué hacían esto, el tipo volvió a darme un golpe en el estomago y me sostuvo para no caer al suelo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Siempre con lo mismo, quieren entender, pero todo lo que consideran diferente lo apartan, mutilan y destruyen, ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar por qué hacemos esto?

-Yo… Yo… Yo no he hecho nada…-Otra serie de golpes impacto contra mí, cuando se cansó el tipo me lanzo unos metros y estrelle con la pared antes de caer al suelo, de nuevo se acercó lentamente a mí.

-¿Seguro que no has hecho nada?, realista de mierda, ¿Y el chico al cual no solo mataste si no qué destruiste sus sueños solo porque tú lo consideraste malos?

En ese momento recordé al chico del asalto y sus terribles historias.

-¿Cómo lo…? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-En eso el tipo me quebró una pierna, no podía dejar de gritar.

-Pregunta equivocada, siempre eres tú, siempre has sido tú, ¿Crees que no lo sabríamos?

-¿De qué…?-Un golpe en mi estomago me saca todo el aire del cuerpo.

-Y sigues haciendo las preguntas equivocadas… Tu nunca lo entenderás, lo que es tener un sueño y que llegue alguien más y lo destruya ante tus ojos por qué no lo considera bueno y en cima se ría frente a ti por ello, así siempre son ustedes, escoria realista, se creen superiores y con el derecho de juzgar que es y que no, y lo que consideren que no, simplemente bótenlo a la basura y listo… Pero sabes algo…-En ese momento hace que lo vea al rostro, y aunque lo tiene cubierto, en sus ojos veo como sonríe-Nosotros… También podemos jugar ese juego-El violento tipo me lanzo de nuevo y reanudo su paliza, trate de defenderme, pero era inútil, este tipo era ágil y sabia luchar, su túnica no parecía afectar en nada su movilidad-Así que tenemos esto, ustedes creen que todo lo raro debe ser destruido, pues bien, nosotros creemos que todo lo normal debe ser destruido y lo destruiremos, ¡¿TE QUEDO CLARO?!

Me dio un derechazo en la mandíbula, pude sentir como salía volando un diente, otro golpe en el estomago me dejo una vez mas sin aire, unas patadas en los costados me hacían perder el equilibrio y la orientación, simplemente este tipo era una bestia, cada que mi cuerpo amenazaba por caer por la pierna rota o el cansancio, este daba un golpe bajo para elevarme, lo cual me mantenía en pie otro rato.

Aproveché un hueco y salí de sus golpes, pero pronto me puso un pie y caí al suelo, este lunático no me iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

-Tratando de huir, típico de los de tu tipo, se hacen los mejores, los más valientes y duros atacando a los indefensos y aprovechándose de los ingenuos, pero cuando llevan las de perder, huyen, como las ratas cobardes que son…

-¿Por qué te importa tanto si le di una lección a ese tonto?-Dije al fin logrando completar la pregunta mientras volvía a luchar por moverme, el solo me dio una patada derribándome al suelo otra vez, sentándose junto a mi cabeza, y viéndome más enojado que nunca.

-¿Lección? ¿Tonto? ¿A eso le llamas enseñar?, rechazar a todos los que no piensen como tú, si se niegan a hacerlo, si insisten en seguir firmes en sus convicciones e incluso si te ofrecen la mano, entonces atacarlos, me enferman los sujetos como tú.

-Pero que tiene que ver con todo esto.

-¡POR QUÉ ERA MI HERMANO!-Grito iracundo casi destrozando mis tímpanos.

-Tu… Hermano…-Pregunte temeroso.

-Si… El era mi hermano, y tu lo mataste cuando te ofreció la mano… ¡Y DESTRUISTE SIN NINGÚN REPARO EL LEGADO QUE EL TRATO DE CONSTRUIR SOLO PORQUE LO CONSIDERABAS MALO!

-¿Esas historias? Pero si eran horribles-Decir eso provoco que el tipo apretara sus manos contra mi cuello, lo mire con horror mientras se me acababa el oxígeno.

-¿Y quién te dio el derecho de decidir eso? ¿Quién te dio el derecho de borrarlo todo? ¿Quién te dio el derecho de "enseñarle" a mi hermano como es tu repulsivo mundo?

-Por favor… Piedad-Otro fuerte golpe me dio de lleno.

-Piedad, piedad, piedad, ¿Por qué siempre piden algo que ustedes no pueden dar? ¿Acaso tuviste piedad con mi hermanito cuando te pidió que te detuvieras?... ¿Tuviste piedad cuando le clavaste tu asqueroso cuchillo?... ¿Tuviste piedad cuándo destruiste sus esperanzas y sueños que lo mantenían con vida? ¡CONTESTA!

-Lo siento-Dije entre sollozos.

-Si, claro que lo sientes, por que tienes miedo de las consecuencias, pero no sientes lo que hiciste, sientes el castigo.

-Por favor… No volveré a hacer nada malo, lo prometo.

-Claro que no lo harás… Y yo me encargare de eso-Dijo dejándome en el suelo, me vio a los ojos y dijo-¿Has leído la biblia alguna vez?-Yo solo del miedo negué con la cabeza-Pues claro que no lo hiciste, ustedes los realistas nunca la leerían, ya sea porque no es realista para ustedes o lo consideran muy anticuada… Pero ¿Sabes? Yo sí, la verdad encontré en ella una lectura muy interesante, especialmente en todo lo que se refiere al Antiguo Testamento, pero, en fin, memoricé un pasaje ideal para esta ocasión, ¿Gustas oírlo?

Quise negarme, pero pensé que algo peor pasaría si me rehusaba, entonces mirando a un lado vi mi cuchillo en el suelo al lado de mí, rápidamente hice un patético intento de lanzarme para tomarlo, dispuesto a usarlo ya sea contra él o acabar lo que iba a hacer antes de entrar en este maldito callejón, pero apenas lo tome, el tipo se bajó lo suficiente la capucha para destapar su boca y morderme la mano, grite de dolor mientras el volvía a taparse la cara.

-Siempre tratando de hacer lo que sea para no escuchar a los demás, me decepcionan, y eso que no espero ya nada de ustedes-Dijo negando con la cabeza, acostándome contra mi voluntad en el suelo y arrodillándose junto a mi cabeza-Ezequiel 25-17… De la tierra QT-P…-Dijo calmando su respiración después de morderme la mano y de la golpiza que me dio, mirándome fijamente a los ojos-Dice así, "El camino del hombre justo está rodeado por doquier por las injusticias del egoísmo y la tiranía del hombre malvado"-De un bolsillo de su túnica saco un guante blanco y lo puso sobre la tela negra de la mano de su traje-"Bendito aquel, que en nombre de la caridad y la buena voluntad, conduce al débil por el valle de las tinieblas"-Entonces el desenvaino una espada que tenía en su espalda, la empuño poniendo la punta de la hoja justo entre mis ojos-"Por que en verdad es su pastor y el guía de las almas perdidas"-Entonces levanto la espada lo más que pudo manteniéndose aun de rodillas, mire al cielo ensangrentado, y para mi sorpresa y temor, justo sobre mí, en lo más alto del cielo, un par de ojos rojos gigantes aparecieron mientras me veían fijamente y fruncían el ceño-"Y entonces dejare caer mi furia con gran venganza y terrible ira… ¡SOBRE LOS QUE INTENTEN ENVENENAR Y DESTRUIR A MIS HERMANOS!"-De alguna forma su rostro se descubrió ante mí, y logre ver cada una de sus facciones, a los pocos segundos pude ver con horror porque su voz me era tan familiar… Él era…-¡Y ENTONCES SABRÁN QUE YO SOY EL SEÑOR! Cuando deje caer mi venganza sobre vosotros.

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

**-Ultimate Dimentor: Bueno, y aquí esta… La verdad, aunque es un paso importante para mi en lo que a estos nuevos personajes se refiere… La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que espero que les hubiera gustado el one-shot y espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad a esta "Corte" que estará presente de una u otra manera en mis futuros trabajos, sé que aquí no explique mucho de lo que esta pasando, pero eso es porque este One-shot estaba enfocado desde la perspectiva del simple ladrón y no tanto de la corte, pero cuando llegue la hora de que se haga la perspectiva de la corte, todo tendrá, irónicamente sentido, para un grupo que quiere acabar con el sentido para empezar, en fin, espero que les haya gustado y les mando a todos un saludo y un gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esto. Saludos nwn/**

**Iba a publicar algo mas el día de hoy pero simplemente eso no podrá ser, entre tantas ocupaciones simplemente no se dio la oportunidad de que lo terminara, pero espero pronto poder sacarlo, tal vez en uno o dos meses, todo depende de que tan apretada este mi agenda, ya verán de que se trata, un saludo cordial a todos.**


End file.
